


Good Things Come in Threes

by hubridbunny



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Lalna-centric, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re a happy family. And if that family is a little bigger than Lalna is used to, that’s fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come in Threes

Lalna wakes up sandwiched between Xephos and Honeydew. Xephos’ face is pressed against his neck, and Honeydew is curled around his side with an arm draped across his stomach.

He lies awake in the pre-dawn light, listening to Honeydew’s snoring, feeling the puffs of air against his neck as Xephos exhales, and contemplating how it’s possible that he feels so comfortable.

Xephos considers them a family. He says it isn’t weird at all on his planet. Of the three of them, he is the most comfortable with displays of affection. He comes from a culture where touch is given freely—except for certain gestures, like bathing and sleeping, which are reserved for family.

Honeydew considers them a family. He says that in Dwarven culture, everyone in a clan eats and sleeps together. Their close ties keep their history and the essence of whom they are alive. There is a huge divide between the way they treat family and the way they treat outsiders.

As far as Lalna can tell, he is the only one with anxieties about it.

It isn’t normal for him. He grew up in a culture that told him that a relationship between more than two people is impossible; that three people can never be as close as two.

Xephos and Honeydew had been together long before he had ever shown up. They welcomed him into their family with open arms, but he still worries that they don’t really need him to be happy. That they would be just as happy—or happier—as just the two of them.

He sees the glances they share, the gentle touches and kisses… and he worries.

But then those same glances are directed at him. The light touches on his shoulders and arms so he knows they are with him, the kisses on his cheeks when he’s least expecting them, the hands pulling off his goggles after a long day of work…

He tells them his fears, and instead of laughing or telling him he’s right, they show him that he’s wrong. They invited him into their family not out of pity, but because this is where he belongs.

Lalna turns his head to kiss the top of Xephos’ head, and wraps his arm around Honeydew.

He loves them both, and he knows they love him too.

They are his family.


End file.
